


Destangler

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [58]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Daddy Lodge is in deep deep shit, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Hiram is fast learning that he no longer is the king of his family any longer. No that honor firmly goes towards his wife and daughter.





	Destangler

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #88 (Word) Breeze

"Did you do your homework Veronica?" Hiram frowned at his only child across the table.

Veronica simply took another bite of her eggs.

"Answer me." Hiram demanded.

Veronica rolled her eyes as she picked up her glass of milk.

"I'm your father and I demand you answer me Veronica Lodge." Hiram spoke in a low cold voice.

Veronica calmly placed her glass back on the table. She turned her eyes onto her father. "You ceased being my father when you got arrested."

Hiram smirked. "You aren't perfect either Veronica dear." He spoke in a calm voice. His right eye brow rose. "You got yourself expelled from Spence twice before you hit your second year there. You have treated others around you like they were the scum that you got on the bottom of your over price heels."

"I don't deny that I'm a horrible human being Hiram." Veronica calmly spoke. "But at least I want to be a better person. I want to be someone that somone out there can count on. That someone can lean on." She sighed. "You don't want that."

Hermione remained silent as her daughter finally told her father how hurt she truly was over his betrayal. She herself had this discussion with Veronica … when Veronica found out that she was helping Hiram by paying off the Serpents. That choice would haunt her till her dying day. That was the first and  _only_  time that she would willing deal with the Serpents.

Hiram's lips thinned. "As soon as Betty's life is in danger … then you will do what ever it takes to protect her." He leaned back in his chair.

Veronica's eyes narrowed. "Are you daring to threaten her?"

Hiram shook his head. "No. I don't want any harm to come to Betty Cooper … or anyone." He sighed. "I'm just saying that you going have to make hard choices and criminal choices to protect those you love at times."

"You are saying that you  _willfully_  destroyed hundreds of families just because you were threatened." Veronica harshly laughed. She held up her hand. "Don't Hiram. Just don't." She stood to her feet. She turned to her mother. "I can't be here any longer mother. Not with  _him_  living here."

"You are sixteen years old Veronica. You aren't able to live alone." Hiram frowned darkly.

Hermione turned to her husband. "The Pembroke is in my name. This is my family home Hiram Lodge. I want you to be gone by the time Veronica returns this evening."

"You think you can do this too me. You think you can be all breezy and kick me out." Hiram laughed.

"I will have the Sheirff escot you out if you are here at eight tonight." Hermione stood to her feet. She walked with Veronica out of the dining room.

Hiram stared after his wife and daughter. He knew that Hermione ould do what she said she would do. His eyes slanted. He would leave without being escorted out by the one horse town's sheriff … but he'll be back. He'll be back in his rightful place in his family.


End file.
